


i'll care for you

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, I may or may not be Ikuzono trash, Pre-Despair, Sickfic, ikuzono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: The Ultimate Soldier can't get sick, right? At least, that's what Mukuro thought.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	i'll care for you

**Author's Note:**

> I really really need to actually get around to posting fics. I just don't like most of the ideas that I have for fics. :(

_"Go away, Junko. I'm not in the mood for this."_

Mukuro Ikusaba had been trying to fend off her irritating twin sister for a while now. Usually, she would be up for anything Junko suggested. But right now, she didn't know _what_ she was feeling. It was a strange dizziness, that Mukuro could not pinpoint the cause of. She had been getting a lot of rest, though she had been used to staying up really late. Junko had _insisted_ that she should go to bed earlier, so she wasn't so tired all the time. Not because she cared for Mukuro, of course. Just so Mukuro would be in top shape to cause despair with her. However, unlike tiredness, no matter how hard the soldier tried, she couldn't sleep this feeling away.

" _Muku_!" Junko protested. "Stop ignoring me!"

The Ultimate Soldier groaned, looking over toward her sister. "Junko, I told you, I can't join you today." She let out a tiny cough, which Junko heard, despite Mukuro's best efforts to cover it up. 

"Fine! Go to bed, or whatever." Junko scoffed. "As long as you can help me tomorrow. We still have to complete our grand plan." The fashionista announced darkly, which did not help to improve her sister's mood whatsoever. Mukuro had always been hesitant towards the plan, not even revealing her reason to Junko. The black-haired soldier watched as Junko disappeared down the hallway, her walk having as much flair as everything else she did. Mukuro sighed. Her sister may be overly obsessed with despair, but at least she had a life. As she lay down on her bed, it occurred to Mukuro that she really had only one good thing in her life, if she didn't count Junko, who sometimes was the bane of her existence. And that good thing just happened to be a girl.

_Sayaka Maizono..._

And as if Mukuro had summoned her by just _thinking_ her name, her phone buzzed. Obviously, the message was from Sayaka. 

**Sayaka: Hey, Mukuro! How are you feeling?**

For a while, Mukuro just stared at the message. She shouldn't still be stunned that Sayaka even cared about her at all, but here she was, freezing up at the sight of a text from the idol. The soldier hoped and prayed that her dizziness wouldn't get to her, as she reached for her phone. In a sickly daze, she typed out a response. 

**Mukuro: I'm alright.**

Mukuro mentally slapped herself. Her reply was so flat and cold. Not to mention, it was a complete lie. The Ultimate Soldier could finally feel her sickness getting to her. Feeling completely miserable and overheated, she curled up in a ball, barely paying attention when her phone buzzed again. 

Mukuro woke up and looked around. She felt worse than before, but at least the lights in the room were off...

_Wait..._

The soldier jerked up, ignoring the pain from her headache. She didn't turn the lights off when she went into the room. In fact, she was too tired to even _think_ to turn the lights off. Did someone break in while she was asleep? Hopefully, it was just Junko or...

_"Ouch!"_

Mukuro heard the small yelp from the other side of the bed. She turned around, to see Sayaka rubbing her own chin. "Mukuro! You elbowed me in the face! Plus, you should be getting some rest, so lay back down right now!"

The soldier wasn't used to seeing the other girl being so commanding. It was actually kind of _...cute._ "Wait...Sayaka?" She forgot to feel surprised that the blue-haired pop sensation was in her bed with her. Mukuro guessed that she had grown so used to having Sayaka around, that she hardly questioned her presence here. 

"Why are you so surprised?" Sayaka tilted her head to one side. "I got worried when you ignored my texts, so I thought there was something wrong." The blue-haired girl reached over to the bedside table. "I also made you soup, by the way!" She smiled at Mukuro. 

"It's not necessary, but thank you nonetheless." Mukuro nodded at her, placing the soup in her lap. "Even if you did just come here to take care of me, why are you in my bed?" The soldier asked the other girl. 

"I just wanted to watch over you." Sayaka shrugged. "That being said, eat your soup and then get some rest!" She said cheerfully, brightening Mukuro's bad mood a little. 

As Mukuro finished her soup and turned to lay back down, something occurred to her all of a sudden. It was a thought that scared her.

_Sayaka was the reason that she was hesitant towards Junko's killing game plan..._


End file.
